Odio Irracional
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Acababa de llamarlo a él, a él, irracional? ¡Pero qué insólito! Hitsugaya Toshiro podía ser todo, menos irracional. En todo caso era ella, siendo una Kurosaki, la primera a la que todos señalarían como irracional.


Odio Irracional.

-¿Sorpresa?- Hitsugaya Toshiro parpadeó confundido ante las palabras de su mejor amiga humana, Kurosaki Karin, que acababa de soltarlo de un incómodo abrazo, al menos para él, y ahora no dejaba de parlotear acerca de una sorpresa.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Así que es casi obligatorio tenerte preparada una sorpresa.- asintió felizmente.

-Odio las sorpresas.- gruñó con fastidio. –En especial en mi cumpleaños.-

-¿Qué?- lo miró boquiabierta. -¡¿Cómo puedes odiar las sorpresas, y más las de tus cumpleaños?! Sé que eres gruñón, Toshiro, pero no imaginé qué tanto.- entrecerró los ojos. -¿Por qué alguien odiaría las sorpresas de cumpleaños? ¡Son lo máximo! Para mí que lo tuyo es un odio irracional.- declaró como si fuera la única conclusión lógica.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿irracional? ¿Acababa de llamarlo a él, a él, irracional? ¡Pero qué insólito! Hitsugaya Toshiro podía ser todo, menos irracional. En todo caso era ella, siendo una Kurosaki, la primera a la que todos señalarían como irracional. –Por supuesto que no es ninguna clase de odio injustificado. Tengo mis razones.- se cruzó de brazos, aún ofendido.

-¿Oh, sí?- alzó una ceja burlonamente. -¿Y puedo saber cuáles son esas "justas" razones, para odiar algo tan genial como las sorpresas de cumpleaños?-

-Mis razones son mías.-

-Ja…- ella sonrió burlonamente. –No lo dices porque no se te puede ocurrir ninguna, mentiroso.-

¿Primero lo llamaba irracional… y ahora mentiroso?

-Bien.- masculló crujiendo los dientes. –Te lo diré. Pero siéntate… esto va a ser largo.-

-No lo creo.- aseguró ella con voz confiada, aunque se sentó de todos modos.

Él tomó aire, y empezó a hablar.

Le contó acerca de cómo él jamás le dio importancia a su cumpleaños y solo lo veía como el día en el que su abuela y Hinamori festejaban dándole un par de bocadillos y besos en la frente, luego el problema empezó cuando se convirtió en shinigami y Hinamori se alió con Matsumoto para hacer de sus cumpleaños un día que más que no interesarle pasó a detestar.

Entonces comenzó a contarle acerca de sus malas experiencias con las sorpresas. Como aquella vez donde Matsumoto y Hinamori quisieron regalarle un cachorro que solo terminó destruyendo todos sus papeles y orinando en sus zapatos, por lo que terminó obsequiándoselo al capitán Komamura. O la vez donde lo sorprendieron regalándole una planta, lo que no habría sido tan malo de no ser por la sorpresa extra de que había sido alterada por el doceavo escuadrón para producir té, lo que tampoco habría sido tan malo de no ser porque le escupía té hirviendo a todo el mundo, tuvo que cortarla después de haberla congelado. O esa vez que Matsumoto obligó a Hinamori a darle la "agradable" sorpresa de mostrarles sus pechos para convertirlo en un hombrecito, por lo que naturalmente tuvo que congelarlas a ambas, por suerte antes de que se desvistieran, y patear el bloque de hielo fuera de su oficina.

Siguió despotricando por un buen par de horas acerca de todas las horribles sorpresas que tuvo que soportar en sus cumpleaños. Como esa vez que llenaron su oficina de velas aromatizantes con su aroma favorito solo para que todo el escuadrón terminara prendiéndose fuego, o cuando Matsumoto le preparó un pastel y él comió ingenuamente pensando que Hinamori la había ayudado provocándole estar una semana en el cuarto escuadrón por intoxicación alimentaria, o cuando ambas convencidas de que él era homosexual lo encerraron en una habitación con Yamada Hanataro vestido como enfermera y el capitán comandante lo regañó por destruir la mitad del Seireitei tratando de matarlas.

Claro que se ahorró las sorpresas más humillantes, y aunque no lo crean sí, había cosas peores que Hanataro vestido de enfermera. Como cuando intentaron organizarle una cita con Yachiru… ¡Yachiru! Eso terminó siendo un juego de corre-que-te-mato entre él y Zaraki. O su sesión de maquillaje con Matsumoto, Hinamori y Ayasegawa como su aliado. O cuando empezaba a hacerse amigo de Karin y las dos le consiguieron un álbum lleno de fotografías de ella en bikini en la playa, pijamas cortos y ropa ajustada, lo cual quería aclarar que esa hemorragia nasal fue porque ese día hacía mucho calor (no importaba que fuera casi invierno) y que había guardado el álbum solo para… para… para que nadie volviera verlo nunca, solo eso. Porque él no lo había vuelto a ver, claro, no había visto otra vez ninguna de esas treinta y dos fotos, por supuesto que no.

-… Y esas son algunas de las sorpresas supuestamente tan "geniales" como dices tú, que he recibido en mi cumpleaños.- concluyó su relato por fin. –Cómo puedes ver, no es ninguna clase de odio irracional. De hecho ahora mismo vine al mundo humano para escapar de esas dos dementes.- se estremeció de solo pensar en lo que podrían tener planeado ese año.

-Bueno… debo admitir que no puedo discutir eso.- suspiró y a él le llamó la atención la repentina tristeza en su cara bonita. –Realmente te lo han hecho pasar muy mal. Supongo que entonces no te gustará mi sorpresa…- mantuvo su mirada lejos de la suya.

Él gimió internamente, sabiendo desde lo profundo de su alma que era inútil intentar luchar contra el impulso de ceder ante ella solo para hacerla feliz. Honestamente, a veces se odiaba a sí mismo.

-Puedes mostrarme cuál es tu sorpresa de todos modos…- murmuró aun en contra de la voluntad de su sentido de supervivencia. –No puede ser peor que las que ya me han hecho pasar.- se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar desinterés.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Misión cumplida.

-De acuerdo… entonces, necesito que cierres los ojos.- él quiso protestar, pero sabía que acabaría haciéndole caso así que decidió ahorrarse tiempo y simplemente obedecerla para terminar con esto rápidamente. –Bien… ahora no te muevas.-

¿Cuál sería la sorpresa? ¿Por qué tenía que cerrar los ojos? Eso era en lo que pensaba cuando sintió un suave beso presionado contra su mejilla y una caja ser depositada en sus manos.

Abrió los ojos y miró la caja con curiosidad, intentando ignorar la sensación de su rostro ardiendo por la calidez de sus labios aún persistente en su mejilla. De inmediato quitó la tapa y se sorprendió al encontrar la primera fotografía que Karin lo había obligado a tomarse juntos enmarcada en un bonito marco.

-Esto es… en realidad es una sorpresa bastante agradable.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Pensé que necesitarías un recuerdo mío cuando vuelvas a la Sociedad de Almas, solo en caso de que se te olvidé visitarme.- confesó ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras él intentaba no pensar en el álbum lleno de sus fotos debajo de su almohada. –Me alegra que te gustara.-

-Muchas gracias, Karin.- le sonrió sinceramente.

-De nada, feliz cumpleaños, Toshiro.- y sin más, le plantó otro beso en la mejilla.

Al volver a la Sociedad de Almas colocó el cuadro con orgullo sobre su escritorio, dispuesto a enfrentarse a las burlas de quien sea con tal de ver la bonita sonrisa de Karin las pocas veces que podía levantar la mirada del papeleo. Valdría la pena.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TOSHIRO! Este fic es en su honor :'3

Ojala les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
